Miradas
by Julex93
Summary: Un simple juego de miradas puede revelar muchas cosas. One-shot.


**Miradas**

By Julex93

Una noche de viernes tranquila para la familia Loud, aunque tranquilidad no es algo que caracterice muy a menudo a esta gran familia, normalmente siempre se escuchan tanto música a alto volumen como destrozos de allí por allá, así como gritos y explosiones repentinas, almenos el día estaba por terminar y los vecinos alrededor podían respirar tranquilos de que tendrán una noche de paz.

Las hijas Louds se encontraban en sus habitaciones como era de costumbre después de una semana larga y llena de trabajos y diversión, cada Loud estaba con su respectiva compañera, bueno todas a excepción de la deportista de la familia…

– Repíteme nuevamente. ¿Cómo terminaste durmiendo conmigo Lynn? – Fue la pregunta del chico del medio peliblanco.

– Ya te lo dije Linc – Respondió por enésima vez – accidentalmente le hice un "pequeño" rasguño al busto de Edwin con mi balón de futbol, y la duquesa de la oscuridad me prohibió entrar a nuestra habitación, y con prohibir quiero decir que me saco a patadas. Sí que tiene fuerza, bueno aprendió de mí claro – Dijo sonriente pero después suspiro – En fin. Hasta que no repare su estúpida estatua de vampiro, no puedo regresar – Término de decir la castaña.

Lincoln suspiro. Su hermana Lynn nunca tenía el más mínimo control cuando se trata de practicar deportes, ya sea dentro o fuera de la casa, cosa que en la mayoría de ocasiones siempre la metían en líos ya sea con sus padres o en su escuela.

– Bueno pudo ser peor – Respondió el peliblanco

– ¿Que tan peor? – Pregunto la castaña

-Que lo hubieras roto completamente o en caso contrario hubieras destrozado la vasija favorita de Mamá - Respondió

Ambos se congelaron de miedo de solo imaginar la cara de su madre, pero se rieron después de unos segundos al cruzar sus miradas.

Si bien no es que le molestara la presencia de Lynn, sí que era incomoda en las ocasiones que empezó a dormir con el después del incidente con Lucy hace ya unos meses, almenos cuando recurría a sus luchas libres o sus hornos daneses. Ahora pasaría unas noches durmiendo con ella hasta que consiguiera con que reparar la estatua de su hermana gótica.

-Bueno, ya me las arreglare, aunque Lincoln podrías… – Lynn pregunto pero antes de que colocara su cara inocente.

-Ni hablar Lynn, no te prestare dinero, menos después de la última vez - Fue cortante, sabiendo de antemano lo que le pediría su hermana mayor.

-Oh! vamos – Se quejó – Podemos llegar a un acuerdo Linc – Dijo la chica.

-No esta vez Lynn, tendrás que pensar en algo diferente, y no me dejare engañar esta vez con tus retos– Dijo con firmeza – Además casi siempre que me retas lo haces con actividades que siempre van a tu favor, lo cual es injusto. Me gustaría que fuera algo diferente y justo para ambos y quizás considere ayudarte hermana – Termino de decirle Lynn.

Lynn y Lincoln siempre realizaban retos ya sea por diversión o por alguna condición u trato entre ellos; desde hacer pakour en la casa, hasta jugar alguno d los videojuegos de Lincoln aunque esta última era poco común. Sin embargo, Lynn casi siempre era la que elegía los retos aun si el peliblanco estuviera desacuerdo e incluso lo arrastraba a ello.

Pero esta vez no se dejaría arrastrar a alguna actividad física, Lynn pensó en resignarse pero en ese momento, se le ocurrió un reto que quizás ambos puedan hacer sin recurrir a alguna actividad física.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas – Dijo resignada pero sin perder su semblante – Esta vez haremos un reto distinto Lincoln – Menciono la castaña.

-¿En serio? – Dijo algo sorprendido pero dudoso – Espero no sea una trampa Lynn-.

-¡No! Esta vez será algo más sencillo y sin ninguna actividad física, lo juro – Dijo la castaña segura y para convencerlo le dio una mirada de la cual sabe que no se resistiría su hermano.

Lincoln lo medito un poco, había posibilidad de que le engañara pero al mirar su rostro no pudo evitar confiar en ella, el chico le respondió:

-De acuerdo – Dijo finalmente - ¿Cuál es el reto esta vez?

Lynn sonrió. Le fascinaba hacerle eso a su hermano, lo hacía ver lindo verlo dudoso, después de esos pensamiento la chica le respondió alegremente.

-Es simple, será un juego de miradas – Respondió la deportista

-¿Juego de miradas? – Replico el chico.

-Sí, es sencillo, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que uno parpadee, podemos jugarlo por rondas para descansar un poco nuestros ojos, el que gane dos de tres rondas, será el ganador – Explico la castaña a su hermano

-Suena interesante – Dijo el chico peliblanco – Así que si gano no tendré que prestarte el dinero – Concluyo el muchacho.

-Sí, y si yo gano me tendrás que prestar la mitad de lo que necesito para arreglar el busto, además de ayudarme en mis practicas tiempo completo – Fue la condición de la mayor.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo asombrado – Eso es demasiado Lynn – Reclamo.

-Vamos es un trato justo, es más si me ganas, te acompañare en tus actividades y me estoy arriesgando Linc – Dijo esto último burlonamente.

Aunque eso ultimo lo molesto un poco. La idea de que Lynn le haga compañía en sus actividades era algo que no podía dejar pasar, a pesar de su trato con él, realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Lynn, no por nada eran los más cercanos.

-Está bien – Dijo suspirando finalmente derrotado – Entonces, ¿empezamos?- Le dirige la mirada a la castaña con determinación.

-¡Vamos, eso será divertido!- Respondió la chica alegremente.

Habían pasado ya cinco minutos desde que empezaron y ambos mantenían sus miradas sin pestañear en ningún momento, aunque ambos se les notaban ya algo cansados de la vista, Lynn sonreía al ver como su hermano hacia el esfuerzo de mantener su mirada hacia ella sin pestañear, le parecía adorable ver como se esforzaba para no perder. Sin embargo, también empezaba a cansarle los parpados.

Finalmente el chico inconscientemente pestañeo su ojo izquierdo, perdiendo la primera ronda.

-¡Rayos!- Dijo molesto.

Lynn reía ante esto

-¡Primera victoria para Lynn Loud!- Dijo orgullosa.

-Solo fue suerte - Dijo molesto – Aun tengo dos intentos más-

-Adelante, ven con todo hermanito – Dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente a encáralo –

Nuevamente ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente, esta vez Lincoln se concentraría en ver a su hermana, mientras la veía, examinaba sus rasgos faciales, desde sus pecas, rasgo que compartían con ella y Luna. Su pequeña pero redonda nariz, sus dulces labios que se veían tan suaves para el chico que podría besarlos…eso ultimo le hizo darse un zape mental, no debería pensar en eso, por muy tentado que estuviera en intentarlo.

Aun así al ver su rostro tenía que reconocer una cosa, aun sin cuidar su apariencia del mismo modo como sus hermanas mayores como Lori y Leni. Incluso en estos momentos donde la poca luz que iluminaba el rostro de la chica que estaba delante de él, ella realmente se veía tan…

Hermosa...

Se sentía extraño, no era raro pensar que sus hermanas se vean lindas, para él siempre serán las chicas más lindas y eso jamás lo negaría…pero para él, Lynn tenía una belleza natural única que le provoca aquel revuelo en su interior conocido también como mariposas en su estómago, lo cual era ridículo, era su hermana a quien veía…pero aun así, no dejaba de ver nuevamente sus facciones, sobre todo sus labios, se veían tan hermosos, tan pequeños y rosados, su corazón latió un poco ante este pensamiento mientras sus mejillas ardían, tenía suerte de que estuvieran a oscuras en ese momento…

-¿Que me está pasando? ¿Porque de repente veo a Lynn con otros ojos?- Fueron los pensamientos del chico nervioso aun con su mirada atenta a Lynn.

Por otro lado, Lynn le observaba como temblaba su hermano, le parecía divertido verlo siempre de esa manera, aun siendo su hermano, no dejaba de pensar con algo de culpa el pensar que era un chico tan lindo, su cabello blanco tan limpio y único, bueno no tan único siendo que fue heredado por su abuelo, pero no significaba que pensara que aquella cabellera blanca lo hacía ver tan especial para ella, sus pecas le resultaban tiernas y sus dientes de conejo realmente graciosos, sin mencionar sus dulces y provocativos labios…sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas ante eso último.

Todas esas facciones de su hermanito le hipnotizaban, ella era un poco más consciente de lo que le pasaba, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de verle de aquella manera por más que lo evitara, ver a su hermano como algo más le hacía sentir mal pero extrañamente feliz…

-¡Rayos! Porque tengo esos pensamientos ahora, es mi hermano Lincoln, tranquilízate Lynn…- Se dijo a si misma aun manteniendo la mirada en el chico Loud, agradecía que su sonrojo no fuera tan visible además de que le dolía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Ambos se veían nerviosos, cada uno entre sus pensamientos, pero a Lynn le estaba costando mantener su mirada esta vez, además de que se le notaba mucho más nerviosa por aquellos pensamientos, hasta que de un momento a otro no pudo más y cerró ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rayos! – Dijo frustrada y ligeramente molesta.

-Parece que yo gane la segunda ronda – Dijo sonriente el peliblanco al poder ganarle esta vez, almenos esto calmaría sus nervios.

-No te confíes mucho, aún queda un round tonto y me llevare la victoria y el dinero que me darás – Respondió un poco molesta pero desafiante, no se rendiría y menos en el último round, ella le ganara esta vez., aunque aún se le veía nerviosa después de aquellos pensamientos, por lo que se mantendría concentrada esta vez.

-Ya lo veremos Lynn-arino– Se veía más confiado después de esta victoria, por lo que respondió también desafiante.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, nuevamente retomaron sus posiciones, esta vez ambos concentrando sus miradas en sus ojos. Ambos tratando de concentrarse y en no parpadear por ningún motivo, cosa que lograron en los primeros minutos...

Lynn a pesar de mirarlo, todavía tenía conflictos en su mente sobre sus sentimientos, Lincoln era el hermano con quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo y con quien creció desde que tenía memoria nunca llego a sentir aquello antes, nunca en su corta vida imagino que miraría a su hermanito como algo más, al principio pensaba que sería algo pasajero, algo infantil e inocente…pero no fue así.

Es como si entre ellos hubiera una conexión algo que los hacia inseparables, aun siendo tan distintos entre sí, ambos se complementaban mutuamente, no podía explicarlo, y aun con la culpa de sentir esos sentimientos, tenía que reconocer que Lincoln era alguien especial tanto como hermano como hombre, después de todo, tener que vivir con diez chicas con el caos que podrían provocar y seguir cuerdo es de admirar. Él siempre estaba dispuesto para todas ellas, sobre todo para ella…Quizás esos factores influyeron en que se enamorara poco a poco de él…

Lincoln estaba también en su mundo mientras miraba esos orbes oscuros pero profundos de su hermana, todavía se cuestionaba lo que sentía en esos momentos por la chica que estaba delante suyo, no se explicaba porque sentía algo así por ella aun sabiendo de que se trataba, aun con sus cuestiones morales y la culpa, no evitaba que su corazón siguiera latiendo tan rápido al mirarla.

Él siempre estaba con Lynn incluso desde que nació, siempre cuidándole de manera sobreprotectora, incluso por cosas tan inofensivas, le gustaba sentirse cuidado y protegido por ella, incluso cuido en ocasiones de el cuándo se enfermaba, aunque fuera con ayuda de mis otras hermanas, ella siempre estaba para él y solo para el…

Al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorándose de ella o ya lo estaba desde hace mucho…

-Lincoln…- Susurro la castaña sumamente para sorpresa del chico pero sin perder sus miradas.

Ese simple susurro sonaba tan angelical para el…

-¿S-si Lynn? – Respondió nervioso pero manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos sin moverlos.

Le avergonzaba preguntar eso, después de pensarlo mucho, y aceptar poco a poco sus sentimientos…

-¿Q-Qué p-piensas de mi…como mujer?- Soltó finalmente con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Eh? – Balbuceo el chico.

-Q-Quiero d-decir… ¿C-crees que soy tan l-linda como mis hermanas mayores? Quiero que me veas no como tu hermana, si no como una chica Lincoln…Y Por favor dime la verdad, ¿sí? – Lo último lo soltó de una manera tan delicada que para Lincoln fue como escuchar a un ángel, su rostro se acercaba un poco al de él.

Tenía miedo de decir algo que le ofendería, trato de pensar en su respuesta lo mejor que pudo, hasta que encontró las palabras necesarias para responderle, palabras que más que pensarlas, las saco de lo más recóndito de su corazón…

-Bu-Bueno…M-m-e-e p-pareces…- trago saliva mientras concentraba su mirada en sus ojos inmóviles como los suyos – u-una c-hica – los ojos de Lynn suplicantes por aquella respuesta le hipnotizaban como sus labios - Muy...muy - Su corazón volvió a latir y tomando todo el valor que tenía, lo soltó todo – Ah!, me pareces una chica muy hermosa Lynn, tan hermosa – Su rostro se acercaba un poco al de ella, y sus nervios poco a poco se esfumaron – tanto que me quedaría mirándote todo el día si fuera necesario, eres tan o más hermosa que las demás Lynn, incluso más que Leni– No negaba que era hermosa su hermana mayor, su belleza era deslumbrante, pero para Lincoln Lynn superaba esa barrera, mucho más, – quizás no seas tan femenina como las demás o quizás no cuides tu apariencia como ellas, pero para mí siempre te verás tan hermosa, incluso más que mis compañeras de clase incluso…más que Ronnie…– Le miro de manera intensa aun con su ojos abiertos – Lo que quiero decir Lynn es…¡Eres sin duda la chica más linda que conozco Lynn!.

Lynn quedo sin habla aun con su mirada inmóvil y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sus mejillas mostraban un color carmesí tan visible a través de la luz de la Luna que atravesaba la ventanilla de la habitación de Lincoln, reluciendo su rostro como nunca, después de unos segundos dijo esas palabras.

-L-Lincoln….¿e-en verdad p-piensas eso de mí? – Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Lincoln.

-P-Por supuesto – Acerco su rostro de igual manera, sintiendo sus respiraciones cruzarse – Todo lo que te dije fue verdad, salió todo de mi corazón – No sabía cómo había encontrado el valor y las palabras para decir todo eso, pero no se arrepentía de ninguna manera.

-Ya-ya veo… -entrecerró un poco sus ojos al acercarse a él, ya en este punto no le importaba su juego – eso me alegra… - mirar los ojos de su hermano eran tan hipnotizarte – Sabes. Para mí también eres el chico más lindo que conozco…incluso el más lindo del mundo - Le menciono mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

-¿En serio? – Dijo mientras también cerraba lentamente sus ojos – me alegra saberlo – Sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de chocar – no sabes cuánto Lynn... – Cerro sus ojos finalmente.

Fue un beso suave, pero lleno de total amor entre ambos, Lynn se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes o quizás en el mismo paraíso, Lincoln igual, su corazón latió tan fuerte al sentir esos suaves labios de su hermana, ni con Ronnie había experimentado algo similar, ninguno deseaba separarse del otro por más que la moral y el deseo de respirar estuvieran presentes, nada de eso importaba, su único testigo de tan bello pero incorrecto acto, era la Luna que brillaba a través del ventanal de la habitación, iluminando parcialmente a la pareja de hermanos.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que se dieron ese beso, pero para ambos fue toda una eternidad, al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados y con la mirada baja pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros, aun con la culpa carcomiéndolos, no mostraban arrepentimiento alguno, después de unos minutos de un agradable silencio Lynn finalmente hablo:

-C-creo que termino en empate nuestro juego – Dijo aun con su mirada baja evitando verlo nuevamente aun sonrojada.

-Si – Dijo el muchacho, aun sonrojado – pero esta vez aguantamos más de lo debido – menciono – aún me duelen los ojos – rio un poco.

-Si, a mí también – le dio la razón – bueno supongo que ninguno consigue nada después de to-.

-Te prestare Lynn – Dijo interrumpiéndola mientras tomaba su mano – El busco de Lucy no creo que necesite tanto arreglo así que puedo prestarte parte de mi mesada – Le sonrió

-¿En serio? – Le sorprendió ante la respuesta – Digo no es necesario si no quieres Lincoln, yo puedo – Nuevamente fue interrumpida-

-Está bien, lo hago por ti Lynn – Dijo con sinceridad – aunque – Se detuvo a pensar un poco lo que quería ofrecerle –

-¿Qué pasa Lincoln? – Pregunto

-Aunque quizás con otro beso quizás…hasta yo lo pague – Dijo algo nervioso y un poco más sonrojado-

-¡Oh! Es una oferta razonable – Dijo sonriente acercándose a el – Quizás lo considere – llevo su mano a la mejilla del chico –…o quizás lo haga ahora – Sonrió de nueva cuenta aunque nerviosa.

Fue un beso rápido pero para el gusto de ambos, la chica se recostó un poco en su pecho, aun podía sentir sus latidos algo acelerados, la chica nuevamente hablo:

-Bien ¿supongo que sabes en lo que estamos metidos no? – Le dijo

-Sí, un poco – Dijo nervioso aún se sentía dudoso sobre esto, pero con Lynn a su lado quizás sepan cómo llevarlo – debemos ser discretos sobre esto – Le menciono

-Lo sé – Lo sabía de antemano – quizás podamos encontrar un momento para ambos-.

-Hmm –pensó el chico- quizás podamos encontrarnos cada noche almenos los viernes y con chance los sábados – le respondió.

-Suena bien por mí – Le dijo mientras se acomodaba en él, se sentía tan bien junto a el – solo espero soportes mis hornos daneses y de lucha libre de vez en cuando – Rio ante la expresión del chico al decir eso

-Ah! Supongo que no puedo quejarme – suspiro, después de todo era su hermana Lynn, su Lynn – bueno – dio un bostezo largo – creo que es hora de que durmamos – Le dijo.

-Ah? ¿Tan pronto? – Le dijo algo decepcionada – y yo que esperaba que hice ramos cosas de adultos – Le menciono dándole una mirada picarona al chico. Asustándolo.

-¡Lynn! – Exclamo el chico – Eso ya es demasiado, además no tenemos edad para "eso" – Dijo sonrojado.

\- Era broma tonto - Rio divertida - "Tan tonto e inocente" – fue lo que pensó – aunque luego me dirás como sabes sobre "eso" – dijo mientras ambos miraba al chico sonrojarse y finalmente acostándose junto a ella.

Mientras Lincoln ya hacia dormido como un tronco, Lynn le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin duda le gustaba mucho, y quizás su relación no será bien vista, pero nada el impediría amar a ese pequeño chico con cabeza blanca. La chica lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras estaba abriéndose pasó a los brazos de Morfeo finalmente…

Y todo por un simple juego de miradas.

 **Debo confesar algo…La idea del busto quebrado de Lucy era una idea que me vino justo antes de que se saliera el capítulo Garage Banned por lo cual fue una sorpresa al ver aquello, claro con un contexto distinto, solo quería remarcar ese detalle si importancia.**

 **Well, espero les guste este One-shot, quería poder liberar esta idea antes de seguir con mi fic principal, además de explorar otro tipo de Loucest, espero haberlo hecho bien, como dije todavía estoy verde en este asunto, pero seguiré adelante en este mundo, y probare otros géneros para variar.**

 **Mi próxima actualización de ¿Me quieres? Podría estar entre finales de Agosto o inicios de septiembre, o incluso tengo la idea de subirlo en mi cumpleaños, todo dependerá de mi motivación y creatividad, en fin espero les guste, si hay detalles en el fic no duden en decírmelos ya sea tipo gramático, ortográfico o argumental, siempre será bueno aprender algo nuevo.**

 **Esta historia se la dedico a un amigo quien pasa paso por un dia duro, espero te guste la historia si estas leeyendola.**

 **Saludos y Suerte.**


End file.
